Independence Day
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: Coop & his family go to the firework show, Coop & Kat mess with each other a little, & Coop gets lectured my Millie again. Not much of a summery, but, it's really just a humorous story for the holiday.


**Sorry if the title was already used, but, sometimes I'm not good at titles... I thought I'd make a little story as an excuse to wish you all a **

**HAPPY INDEPENDANCE DAY!**

**Anyway....**

**Independence Day**

**By**

**Carlint**

"Coop! Get down here!" Burt hollered.

"I didn't break anything!" Coop called back.

"No, nothing like that, son! Come here!" Coop came down stairs & awed at the big package filled with fireworks he had. "We're gonna shoot these off at the Annual Firework Show this year!"

"Awesome! Can I shoot a few off?"

"No can do, son. These are for tonight." Burt picked up the box & carried it into the kitchen.

"Please, dad? Just a few?"

"Well, maybe, just a few." He handed coop some fireworks. "But, don't set the yard on fire."

"I won't."

"And if you do, don't blame it on Millie's cat."

"Ok…" Coop half-sighed. Kat was watching from the light & followed Coop outside. "Ready…bombs away!" Coop lit one of the fireworks, which blasted up into the air & blew up, leaving nothing behind. Coop looked & noticed Kat, watching his every move. A sadistic smile grew on his face, & he pointed his next firework at Kat, before lighting it, & watching it fly towards him at the speed of light, & knocking him threw the house & blowing up in the bathroom, Kat screaming all the while. Coop set of his last firework & ran inside, laughing.

"Meow…" Kat growled, walking in the room, his skin now red as sunburned tomato. Coop laughed.

"Guess you better not mess with me today, Kat." he said. Kat hissed & attacked him, Coop screaming as he attempted to scratch apart every thing he could get his claws on.

"_Hiiiiisss! MEOW! HISSS_!" Millie walked in.

"Coop! Are you being mean to Mr. Kat again?!" she interrogated.

"GET HIM OFF OF ME!!!" Coop screamed. Kat jumped off of him, pushing his back claws into Coop face in the process, & jumped into Millie's arms, pretending to be scared, & helpless. Millie gasped.

"What did you do to him!? I'm telling Daddy!"

"Millie!" Coop reached out, but, it was too late. You would have been able to hear Millie's screams for miles, as she ran down the stairs, screaming to the top of her lungs,

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! COOP TRIED TO HURT MR. KAT!" Coop sighed, as he knew what was coming next.

"COOP! DON'T MESS WITH MR. KAT TODAY! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A FUN DAY!" Burt hollered from the laundry room, downstairs. Coop sighed, once again, then, stood up vowed to himself,

"I'm not gonna let Kat ruin my 4th of July! SO SWEARS COOP!" He pointed into the air, just before he heard Burt add,

"OH, & UMM…PUT YOUR DIRTY CLOTHES IN THE LAUNDRY BASKET WHILE YOUR AT IT!" He released his muscles & walked downstairs, while hollering, blankly,

"Yes, dad…"

* * *

"Come on, Burtenburgers!" Burt hollered, standing by the car & gazing at his watch, "It's almost time to go!"

"Coming dad!" Coop & Millie both hollered, running for the car. After they got in, Millie hollered,

"Come on, Mr. Kat!"

"No, Millie! I don't want Mr. Kat coming with us!" Coop argued.

"You NEVER want Mr. Kat around!" Ignoring Coop's comeback to Millie's cat call, Mr. Kat casually jumped into the car & into Millie's lap before the car took off for the park. When they got there, Millie jumped out hollering for joy, & heading for the shallow river, while Coop got out somewhat slowly, hoping Kat wouldn't scratch him on his way out. It was evening. Kat hopped out of the car on Millie's side & kicked the door closed with his hind leg, before running off & take a look at the hill, leading down the river. When one of the fireworks went off, he jumped up, meowing in surprise. Coop laughed.

"Ha! I hope those fireworks freak you out, Kat!" he laughed. Kat growled at Coop, but, did nothing to take revenge, as he looked up in the air & saw another firework, before smiling, sadistically, thinking of a better plan. Coop & Dennis met each other in the field, & high-fived.

"This year's show is gonna be awesome!" Dennis said.

"Totally!" Coop agreed, "Just as long as Kat leaves us alone."

"Millie brought Kat?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, well. I've never known cats to like fireworks, anyway."

"Yeah, but, Kat likes blowing stuff up."

"Yeah, good point…"

"Hey, Coop!" Coop's dad said, handing him some fireworks, "Here's some fireworks to shoot off. I think they'll be amazing!"

"Thanks, dad…" Coop replied.

"Oh, really, Burtenburger?" Dennis's dad asked, coming up to him.

"Yeah." Burt replied.

"I doubt it. This year, Dennis & I _made_ our fireworks."

"Yeah, sure. With your dorky technology!"

"It is not dorky! It is way better than anything you'll ever accomplish!"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah!"

"Your on!" Dennis & Coop sighed.

"Come on, Coop. Let's go shoot them off." Dennis said.

"Ok." Coop agreed, proceeding to follow him down to the river. Meanwhile, Kat was sitting up on the bridge, where the water was ever-so-slightly overlapping & falling into the river, watching Coop & Dennis play with a scowl on his face. He looked around & grabbed a firework from someone's bag, before lighting it with his paw & aiming it at Coop.

He chuckled, evilly, before it flew down, flying under Coop & tripping him, making him fall over, getting his back wet, & then flying back up in the air & blowing up. Kat laughed, rolling on his back, as Coop growled. He then smiled at one of his fireworks & shot one at Kat, knocking him off the bridge & into the lake. Kat screamed in rage at Coop & at the water, while Coop & Dennis laughed.

* * *

Later, around dusk, Burt & Dennis's dad were so busy fighting, they didn't notice Coop & Dennis, sitting on a bench, waiting for the show to start. Kat was sneaking around, looking for fireworks to shoot at Coop. Fortunately for Kat, he found a bag of fireworks. He lit them all at once & pointed them at Coop & Dennis before he could get hit, & they blasted off, each one going past them or hitting them, individually. They yelled out, & ran around, trying to avoid the fireworks, but, only ended up getting hit more than they would have if they'd have sit down.

"KAAAAAAAAAAT!" Coop screamed at Kat, while Kat laughed, attempting to make Coop even more miserable by rubbing it in his face. Coop sat up, his hair now messed up from the fireworks, growling as he saw Kat, still laughing at him. "Dennis, I'm not gonna let Kat ruin my day. If he tries to make me mad one more time, I'm gonna…" Another firework shot at Coop & knocked him down, before he could hear Kat's screaming with laughter. He stood up, infuriated.

"UUH! That's it!" he shouted, then, his voice going into a call, he hollered, "Hey, Millie! Mr. Kat wants to play tea party with you!"

"Eeek!" Millie shouted, skipping towards Kat, "Come on, Mr. Kat! Let's play!" She grabbed Kat & dragged him to her table & put a little hat on him, while serving water for tea & cookies on a plate for he & Kat. Kat looked at her.

"Meow?"

"Oh, Mr. Kat, you look so cute on your little bonnet!"

"Meow…" He glared at Coop, who was too busy, watching the neighbors fireworks, to notice him, watching. He picked up a cookie threw it at him. It hit him in the head & Coop said,

"Ow! Millie! Kat threw a cookie at me!" He glared at Kat & Millie, before Millie looked at Kat & said,

"Mr. Kat can't throw things." Kat jumped down, leaving his bonnet behind & rubbed against Millie's legs to emphasize her point, while then glaring evilly at Coop & snickering, while Millie continued. "He's just a cat." She picked up Kat & hugged him, while finishing her little lecture with a, "And he's the best cat ever!"

"Yeah, he's really something…" Coop said, needless to say, being sarcastic. Kat giggled, enjoying Millie's company more than Coop's annoyance.

* * *

Burt, Cop, Dennis, & his dad were all so busy watching the fireworks & "ooh-ing" & "awe-ing" at them. Burt & Dennis's dad didn't even argue. Kat was watching as well, loving the pretty lights, but, hating the loud noise. Of course, Coop was glad he was annoyed. Kat growled & tied Coop's shoelaces together when he wasn't looking, so, he tripped when he walked, growling at Kat when he saw him. Kat simply pranced to Millie & laughed at Coop.

"Coop, you'd better watch what you're doing." Millie said. "You might trip."

"Yeah…thanks for the warning…" Coop muttered, knowing very well it was too late for warnings about his shoelaces.

"Come on, kids!" Burt said, "Picture time!"

"Coming dad." Coop said.

"Yay! Pictures!" Millie said, prancing to the camera with Mr. Kat in her arms. Burt set the camera & stood holding his hands to Millie & Coop's shoulders, while coop simply smiled & waved at the camera. At the last minute, Millie held Kat up to the middle of the photo & Kat pinned his claws into Coop's face, making it hard for him to smile, but, he managed well enough for the picture to look cute. After that, Burt took several more pictures of Millie, Coop, & Kat. Coop then decided to mess with Kat, pushing him over the side of the hill & making him fall into the water, screaming the whole time.

"Coop!" Millie shouted at him. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing…" Coop said, putting his arms behind his back, looking up, & smiling. Millie helped Kat up the hill & wrapped him in a towel, hugging him.

"Better?" she asked Kat.

"Prreow…" Kat purred & meowed at the same time. Shortly afterwards, Coop, Dennis, their dads, & Millie watched the rest of the show, while Kat snuggled in Millie's towel, still purring…

**-THE END-**

Kat cut the film off the screen.

"Meow! Meow, meow!" And with that little comment to the show, he shot a firework at the screen & broke it. Duck & cover!

**Lol, I'm not sure if I ended it very good, but, I wanted to get it up today. And I'm going to the firework show today. Yeah, I got the idea from that. The description of the park I wrote is from the park I remember going to last year & the year before &...wel, you get the idea. Se ya! And Happy ****Independence Day!**


End file.
